Happy Birthday Yami
by Pheobe
Summary: What could possibly go wrong on the most important day of Yami's life. You'd be surprised!


Happy Birthday Yami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I have absolutely no money, so please don't sue! All you'll get is my little brother. /mind link between Yugi and Yami/ * Action * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ February 17, 2003, Yami was wandering around the card shop wondering if anyone had remembered his birthday today. He hadn't been able to celebrate his birthday since before he was engulfed into the millenium puzzle. He hadn't been linked to Yugi long enough to celebrate his birthday in the 21st century yet, either. But, how could anyone forget? This was to be his 2567th birthday. He was so excited. * Morphs back into Yugi *  
  
/Yugi: Yami, what are you hiding from me?/  
  
/Yami: Nothing. You'll have to figure it out for yourself!/ * Joey walks into the card shop *  
  
Joey: Hey, Yug'. So what did you plan on doing today, 'cuz I was thinkin' we could go see that new Jet Li movie.  
  
Yugi: Hey, sounds great! Just let me take care of something first. * He walks into his room *  
  
/Yugi: Yami, would you mind if Joey and me went to the movies?/  
  
/Yami: Yeah, sure, go ahead. Why should I mind?/  
  
/Yugi: I meant without you./  
  
/Yami: Oh, (-_-) go ahead./ * Yugi removes his millenium puzzle and runs back in to meet Joey *  
  
Yugi: O.K. I'm ready now. * They leave * * In Yami Yogi's chambers *  
  
Yami: I can't believe he didn't remember! He was the first person I told. I even reminded him last week, but NOOOOO, he has to go to the movies with his dumb friend. Man, what I would do to him if. WAIT! * Idea * I don't need him to be here to punish him (^____^). * Yami crosses over from his dark and mysterious chambers to Yugi's bright and innocent chambers *  
  
Yami: Gee, I wonder how come they say his mind is innocent. He can't even remember his Yami's 2567th birthday! He's gonna pay! * Begins humming "As the Saints Go Marching In" and starts a bonfire *  
  
Yami: This place needs some redecorating! Maybe some pinks and beige. Then some purple bows and a four-post bed with a canopy and. * Thoughts are broken by an intruder's footsteps (an intruder other than himself) *  
  
Yami: Who's there?  
  
Intruder: Don't worry. It's just me, Bakura.  
  
Yami: How'd you get in here?  
  
Bakura: I have no idea, I think Ryou was playing around with the powers of his millenium ring.  
  
Yami: But how'd you get HERE?  
  
Bakura: Oh, Ryou is in Yugi's room.  
  
Yami: * As he feeds a small doll into the bonfire * Why?  
  
Bakura: He was looking for something.  
  
Yami: Do you know what?  
  
Bakura: No, but I do know that he is in desperate need of money. I don't know why he doesn't just go into the cash drawer in the card shop.  
  
Yami: You are pure evil aren't you? * Placing Yugi's toys into the fire *  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah! I'm gonna get a lecture from YOU about evilness!  
  
Yami: * looking down at the fire * Oh, sorry. So do you want to help?  
  
Bakura: Sure, oh, by the way, Happy Birthday!  
  
Yami: YOU remembered? How did you know? I never even told you!  
  
Bakura: Yes, but you forget that I share a body with Ryou?  
  
Yami: Oh yeah (^_^"). * Yami burns some toys while Bakura paints pink stick figures on a beige wall *  
  
Bakura: So, why are we doing this?  
  
Yami: Yugi forgot my birthday. I probably wouldn't be this mad, but when you remembered, it just made things worse. I mean, I share a body with him! How could he not remember?  
  
Bakura: Did you ever think that maybe he's planning something?  
  
Yami: No, I don't think he's capable of that. * Bakura begins to fade in and out *  
  
Bakura: Ryou must be calling me. I guess he's ready to leave. See ya!  
  
Yami: Bye! * Bakura completely fades out. Yami continues Bakura's stick figure paintings * * Yugi's voice chimes in the background *  
  
Yugi: Yami? You there?  
  
Yami: Yes * Yami quickly watered down the bonfire and ran back to his chambers before Yugi was able to place the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. Then Yugi switches with Yami and visits his chambers *  
  
Yugi: (thinking) WOW! That movie was great! And those special effects were. OMG!  
  
/Yugi: Yami! What did you do?/  
  
/Yami: WHAT?? You were gone, so I decided to do a little redecorating/  
  
/Yugi: But what's with the girly colors?/  
  
/Yami: I thought you would enjoy it!/  
  
/Yugi: And what the hell gave you that idea?/  
  
/Yami: Well. I don't know/  
  
/Yugi: Is something wrong Yami?/  
  
/Yami: Oh, wouldn't you like to know!/  
  
/Yugi: Actually, I don't want to know anymore. You're starting to scare me!/  
  
/Yami: Oh, so now I scare you!/  
  
/Yugi: Alright, let's stop now/  
  
/Yami: Fine!/  
  
/Yugi: SHUDDAP!!/  
  
/Yami: (O.O)/ * Yami walks outside while Yugi is trying to fix all of Yami's wrongdoing. As Yami is walking down the street, he sees Tea and Tristan *  
  
Yami: (thinking) Oh great! These dorks again. (Speaking) Hey guys! What's up?  
  
Tristan: Hey. How's it going, Yami?  
  
Tea: Yeah, Hi! * She kisses him on the cheek *  
  
Yami: (^_^'') * Tea is smacked several times with a writer's mallet *  
  
Tea: (X_x)  
  
Tristan: (O.O) Ouch! * Tea is knocked out and Tristan and Yami walk and talk toward the arcade *  
  
Tristan: So, how are you doing on your birthday?  
  
Yami: (O.O) How do you know about that?  
  
Tristan: You reminded everybody last week.  
  
Yami: (thinking) How come all of my stupid friends remembered, but my own double, Yugi, can't even say a simple "Happy Birthday!"  
  
Tristan: Yeah, Happy Birthday man! * Gives Yami a box wrapped in Pokemon wrapping paper *  
  
Yami: (^_^") Uh, thanks! * Yami greedily opens his gift to uncover a white box with holes in it *  
  
Tristan: Open the box. It should bring back some memories. * The box began to shake, as something was moving around inside. Yami opened the box to find a grungy alley cat *  
  
Yami: (O_O") Um, thanks again!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, I learned somewhere that cats were important in Ancient Egypt. I found this guy the other day while I was walking. I thought you might want him.  
  
Yami: (~_~) It's great! Well, I gotta go home now to get this guy set up in his new home. Bye!  
  
Tristan: See ya! * Yami walks off with the cat in his arms *  
  
Yami: (thinking) What an idiot!  
  
/Yugi: Yami, when we get home, switch me places. I have something, I have to do tonight!/  
  
/Yami: Whatever!/  
  
/Yugi: Are you still upset about something?/  
  
/Yami: What do you think?/  
  
/Yugi: I think you're really pissed about something, but right now I have something to do./ * Morphs back into Yugi. Then he called Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou Bakura invites them to the card shop * * Within an hour, everyone arrives *  
  
Joey: Hey, Yug'. What's up?  
  
Tea: * In body cast * (muffled) Hi Yugi!  
  
Tristan: What's going on?  
  
Yugi: Hold on. We're not in the right place yet. * Yugi banishes himself and his four friends to the Shadow Realm. Yami is immediately, against his will, drugged and blindfolded. Then Yugi brings him to a decorated part of the Shadow Realm *  
  
Yami: (waking up) What the hell is going on?  
  
Yugi: Hold on!  
  
Yami: I demand to know what's going on now!  
  
Yugi: If you don't shuddap, I'm gonna knock you out AGAIN!  
  
Yami: (^_^") Sorry!  
  
Yugi: Alright, then.  
  
Joey: * looking at the decorations * WOW, Yug' this place looks great!  
  
Yami: What looks great?  
  
Yugi: NOTHING! Joey, SHUT UP!  
  
Joey: Sorry, Yugi (^_^") * Yugi takes off Yami's blindfold just as everyone yells "SURPRISE!" *  
  
Yami: (= = = =^___^= = = =) I can't believe it! I thought you forgot Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Well that's what you get for being so thickheaded!  
  
Yami: You little. * He jumps on Yugi and the two get into a fight to end all fights. In other words, they both end up in the hospital so they wont be able to fight for a while *  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YAMI!! (There's a present I bet you didn't expect!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So how was it? Was it good? I so hope it was good! It was good right? Hey it was only my second one, you don't have to be so mean! * runs away crying * * comes back * O.K. I'm fine! I have issues, I know! So R&R. Thanx! 


End file.
